Love to Death
by Kita Samuelle
Summary: No surprise here, Section had tricked them. Once again. It shouldn’t have shocked her, but it did.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing lfn_

_**Love to Death**_

The news hit her like a ton of bricks. No surprise here, Section had tricked them. Once again. It shouldn't have shocked her, but it did. Everything went numb. A faint ringing was in her ears.

Michael was safe. He wasn't going to die. Section had their decision - they'd sacrifice her instead. And really, that was fine with her. She had preferred it anyway. It was stubborn Michael who, like usual, wouldn't let her have her way. He tried to protect her. But this time, she'd take the fall for him.

The chair. She had been in it only rarely, and rightly so. It was stiff and cold enough that she could feel it through her clothing and mark chills against her skin.

The only thought that rung through her mind was that Michael was safe. He'd live to fight another day. And he'd be fine. He would. Perhaps one day he'd get to see Adam again. Perhaps they'd be reunited, father and son.

But as far as she was concerned in all this, here was where their love came to an end. Through all their hopes that they'd survive to see their relationship bloom further, this was where reality came in and made them see the truth through all their fantasies.

She was going to die because of her relationship with Michael. Section would no longer tolerate it. They'd push too far in their hopes. It had to end.

It was understandable. Really, she understood. This was always a possibility. It was knowledge that they both held at the very back of their minds. It rarely ever surfaced, but it made sure that it was known it was still there.

Here would be the end of her life. Here, in the White Room, latched in to the chair she had seen countless terrorists die, would be her end as well. She shared their fate, despite the fact that she had used up her last years fighting against them.

Oddly enough, she felt completely calm. She wasn't shaking. She didn't feel compelled to cry. The only thing that touched her was Walter's emotional farewell. Her heart broke and shattered again while he was here. The thought of Michael hurting was also something she took hard. But if she pushed through those thoughts, she knew she was more calm than any of her days here. It was quite unexplainable, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing but her love for Michael. Her missions were finished. She had done her job. It was over. She could die knowing that she lived her life as full as possible while here, in Section. She had made friends. She had known love that surpassed all else. She had gained skills and learned hard lessons and lived through it all. She could be done here if she had to. And the strong metal bands on her wrists told her that she did.

She couldn't say anything out loud. No final last words could be spoken in this room. Not to these ears. They didn't deserve to hear them. The only one who did was not here.

_I love you, Michael. And I'm willing to die for it. Please don't blame yourself as you're so often quick to do. This is my time to be brave. _

She closed her eyes. Her end would be coming very soon.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He had been more than willing to die for Nikita. It was almost welcomed relief. Of course, his selfishness secretly yearned for a few more years with her. To risk taking their relationship to the next level. But at the same time, it would be a blessing. Nikita wouldn't be at so much risk here. She would be safer without him. Without their relationship shoved in the face of Section. Endangering her life. He had let it go on for too long, out of his own weakness. He was willing to die to protect her.

But now his heart rate was threatening to break the machine that was monitoring it. The news had slammed him so hard, he felt dizzy. He wasn't the one to die. They'd chosen him to live. To be the more valuable one. Nikita would be slain.

Because of him. It was his fault. He'd never forgive himself for this. Not this time.

The drugs that had been injected in to his body were quickly taking hold. He fought them with everything in him. He had to save Nikita. He had to keep her alive. His life meant nothing. Hers meant everything, if not only to him.

But it was too powerful. That hadn't underestimated him this time. When it counted. They knew his strengths and they used the best drug to completely overpower him.

'_I'm so sorry, Nikita. So sorry. I wish I could have saved you. I have to save you. I need to save you...but I can't' _Was the only thought that ricocheted through his mind as everything started to become blurry and dim.


End file.
